


Brevity Is The Soul Of Wit

by NotSoHotsuin



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: AU, Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Spoilers, no demons exist we live in a sane world, they love each other and it's cute dammnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHotsuin/pseuds/NotSoHotsuin
Summary: Daichi wants to ask someone out, but he’s not sure he knows how to date or even how to kiss. Good thing Hibiki is there to help his best friend out when he really needs it.The story of how Daichi dates his best friend in a completely platonic and yet romantic way. Also known as; Daichi finally makes Hibiki melt with how super smooth he is.





	Brevity Is The Soul Of Wit

Thoughts about the future often plagued him. Daichi was horrible at planning ahead, and he barely had a plan at all when it came to looking for a career or a job. There was only one thing he was very certain of, and that was that he wanted a romantic relationship. He had no clue how to go about it, but he did know who he wanted to ask out. That was the only thing he could say he had fully figured out. However, the problem was to set the plan in motion. It was easy to theorize about how things would play out, but it still only remained a fantasy. Daichi had never been in a romantic relationship, and he had never dated anyone either to gain experience.

It was saturday, so Daichi was playing games at Hibiki’s place to unwind from a terrible week of school and homework. Hibiki was sitting on the couch with a controller in hand, and Daichi was lying down with his head resting in Hibiki’s lap. He adjusted his position a little, and turned his head to look up at Hibiki.  
  
“Do you think we’ll ever get to dating?” Flawless segway.  
“That depends on when you plan to ask me out,” Daichi held the controller up over his face to hide any blush that might have formed from hearing Hibiki say it so casually. Sure, he was joking, but that was not as funny as he made it out to be.  
“H-hey! That’s unfair. I don’t even know how to date someone, let alone how to kiss. I can’t really ask anyone out confidently with no experience,” A smile tugged at the corner of Hibiki’s lips. He loved how Daichi did not reject his idea outright, but only defended himself and his reluctance to date. Hibiki kept his eyes focused on the screen while Daichi was busy spacing out. As usual, Hibiki managed to overthrow his character and win this round thanks to how easily distracted Daichi was. It was not as if Hibiki was not using that trait against him. The reason he even joked about them dating was because he knew it would make Daichi lose focus. However, there was something else Hibiki wanted to address when their round was finally over.  
  
“You can practice on me,” Daichi grinned and stifled a laugh. Dating Hibiki before dating his crush would be rather ironic when he thought about it.  
“Haha, nice one, dude.” A shiver ran down his spine when he noticed that Hibiki was staring at him apathetically. “W-wait, you’re serious? W-would you… be okay with that?”  
“Yeah, it’s fine.” It sounded so unbelievable to hear Hibiki put it so calmly. It was as if it was normal to just suddenly let your best friend date you for the sake of science.  
“I… don’t think that would be such a good idea, haha,”  
“Why not? You’re comfortable around me. I know you better than anyone, and you can interrupt the date whenever you want without feeling guilty if it doesn’t work out.” He really wanted to tell Hibiki to stop making keen observations, but a part of him really wanted to go through with this, despite how illogical it was. Practice was practice in the end, right?  
  
“B-but… Dates are… you know,” Hibiki set his controller aside and leaned back against the couch, eyes still focused on Daichi.  
“No, I don’t know. Describe a date with you, to me,” Daichi knew Hibiki was pulling his leg, but he still stuttered when he tried to come up with a witty reply.  
“W-well, um. You hold hands, hug, kiss, and stuff, right?”  
“We kiss,”  
“Not on the lips!”  
“We could if you ran a practice date with me,” Daichi wanted to ask if Hibiki could hear himself talk, but the grin on Hibiki’s face gave him the impression he was teasing him on purpose, so he changed his reply.  
“H-hibiki, are you… really, really sure about this? Think about what you’re saying...”  
“If you think it will help you gain more confidence, then let’s go on a practice date.” Daichi was not going to argue with him. Hibiki was offering help, and he was going to take it. It was now or never.  
  
“O-okay. Alright. Sure. No problem. Great. Wonderful. Hold on a second, just going to repeat this in my head a few times so I can form a normal sentence again.” Hibiki let his hands run through Daichi’s hair absentmindedly. Daichi closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart.  
“You know, the amusement park just opened up for summer. Maybe… we can go on that practice date tomorrow? Um, to get it over with as fast as possible?” Daichi really only said it because he did not want Hibiki to have enough time to change his mind. He would have gone today if that would not have completely fried his mind. He needed some mental preparation before he walked out and made a fool of himself. Hibiki seemed to have hummed in agreement, and continued to gently run his hands through Daichi’s hair. There was a small smile on his face when he heard Daichi sigh. As much as he enjoyed their position, he could not allow Daichi to doze off like this.

  
“You wanna get up? My legs are falling asleep,”  
“I don’t think I can get up after this conversation. Sorry, your legs are mine now.” Hibiki moved his hand over his mouth to try and suppress the laughter that threatened to cut their rather earnest moment. Daichi seemed to have noticed how oddly put his sentence was, and he balanced his weight on his forearms to pull himself off.  
“I-I didn’t mean it like that! F-fine, have your legs. Maybe the floor will appreciate me more-” Before Daichi had the time to roll off the couch, Hibiki wrapped one arm around him to pull him back.  
“No, it’s fine. Take your time,” Hibiki leaned down to place a soft kiss against Daichi’s forehead. That action seemed to make him slightly flustered.  
“You’re not the one who should be flirting!”  
“Then pick up the pace and start flirting,”  
“Stop teasing me and wait for tomorrow! Geez, you have no self control,”  
  
Something told him he was going to regret his decision tomorrow.

 

* * *

  
  
Daichi had spent the entire day preparing. It was a little nerve-wracking to not know what he was getting himself into, so he decided to ask around for information. A lot of people ended up giving him tips on how to woo girls, tips that were useless against Hibiki. All the replies from his male friends ended up somewhat obvious and not really too telling. What did they mean “flirt”? How does one intentionally flirt? _What the fuck do you mean act sexy? I can barely talk without stuttering and you want me to act sexy?_ When he asked those questions, his friends replied with ‘just have confidence’ and ‘hold eye contact’.  
  
“Well, that’s it. I’m screwed.” He held a phone in his hand, scrolling through some of the advice again just to refresh his memory. The more he stared at the words on the screen, the more he realized it was not something he could do. His actions towards Hibiki were always so spontaneous, and trying to control himself to hold back or act differently was going to be difficult. One of the advices he got was not to come across too strong; as if he could tell when he needed to shut up not to ruin the mood. That was usually Hibiki’s task; to stare at him long enough until he realized he was droning on about nothing.  
  
Since they were only going to an amusement park, they dressed in their casual clothes. Daichi made sure to pull his bangs back for the event so they did not cover up half his face. Apparently, having frizzy hair was a sign of laziness or negligence. At least that was a suggestion he could make use of. It was almost time for him to pick Hibiki up. Then again, he had been waiting outside his door for quite some time now. He could have knocked early, but that might have come across as being a little too eager. He honestly did not want to follow any of the norms, but he needed to make a good impression. He took the extra time to mentally prepare himself for what was up ahead.  
  
“Alright, you can do this. You can. It’s just a practice date. It doesn’t count.” _Or does it?_ Daichi was startled when Hibiki’s door opened up without warning.  
“Daichi? I thought I heard your voice. What are you doing outside?”  
“I was just about to knock, but I um…”  
“It’s fine. Are you ready?”  
“T-that’s my line… but yeah, I’m ready.” Hibiki smiled and stepped out of his house to lock the door behind himself. He gave Daichi a nod before he walked off the porch. When Hibiki turned around to see if Daichi was following him, he stopped in his tracks.  
  
“Daichi, are you coming?”  
“This… won’t make things weird, will it?”  
“Weird?”  
“I mean, between us. If this turns out alright, or even if it doesn’t… we’ll still be friends, right?” When he saw that familiar smile on Hibiki’s face, he felt a wave of calm wash over him.  
“No, Daichi. We will hate each other for all eternity,”  
“Nooo, my poor dating skills have ruined us both!” He put his hands over his forehead as if he was pulling his hair in frustration. The overly dramatic reply made Hibiki chuckle. Daichi laughed as well, but he was still somewhat nervous for what was about to happen. Hibiki took notice to it, and let his hand take a hold of Daichi’s to pull him closer.  
“Everything will be fine, Daichi,” When he felt the warmth of Hibiki’s hand on his own, it really felt as if everything was going to turn out alright.  
“Right. Let’s just have fun.”  
  
_I am going on a date with my best friend. This is. Completely not weird at all._


End file.
